


следы

by Lora_Leng



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Prose Poem, Unresolved Romantic Tension, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng
Summary: мне знакомо и это чувство, что взрастает в моей груди.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)





	следы

посмотри:  
тот слепой и новый мир, что держишь теперь в горсти, принимающий за основу твою волю его спасти, отрицающий все тревоги, беспокойно-чужие сны, от начала и до порога  
мне не был  
_никогда_  
родным.

все так просто — меж всех историй эта так нелюбима мной:  
как на синих хрустальных взгорьях дети леса встают стеной,  
это стало бы нам наукой, но обломки моей тюрьмы избалованным детям в руки дали силу разрушить мир.

ты стоишь и пока не видишь, сколько тьмы и обид во мне, шелковистой зеленой нитью исцеляя узор теней, закрепляя края, скрепляя, как не смог бы скрепить я сам.

я смотрю и пока не знаю,  
как бы мне  
отвести  
глаза.

как тому, кто постиг искусство находить в темноте пути, мне знакомо и это чувство, что взрастает в моей груди;  
мне б его не беречь и вовсе позабыть этот чудный жар — в мои окна стучится осень, по доспехам струится ржа, пока небо сияет раной, мертвой птицей кричит в ночи, я не смею от белых храмов у тебя забирать ключи, чтобы в тонких моих сплетеньях растворился белесый дым, чтобы зверь, что пришел из Тени, не учуял твои следы, чтоб тебе не дойти до края, не узнать еще больше зла.

моя тень на тебя взирает тремя парами алых глаз.

это чувство мне колет ребра, бьется жилкою у виска, золотой ядовитой коброй засыпает в моих руках, обжигая, течет по венам, самым горьким из сладких вин.

пусть тебя _твои боги_ , vhenan,  
сберегут от моей любви.


End file.
